What If #1
by Paul333
Summary: What if Cordelia had been the slayer instead of Buffy?


What if #1  
(Cordelia was the Vampire Slayer)  
  
Welcome to the what if series. This series is about all the books I have if  
different things would have happened. Suppose some monumentous event  
never took place or the death of one of the crucial characters happened.   
These stories allow you to go and do strange without messing up the main  
titles.  
  
  
You know who Buffy is well in this story Cordelia instead becomes the  
vampire slayer. Watch the effects of this and on Angel.  
  
"Giles" Cordelia said as she slammed the door to her watchers house. " I  
need better weapons these are crap" she said throwing the bag of cracked  
stakes and axes on the old wooden coffee table. "Giles isn't here he is gone  
I'm sorry about the weapons it was my fault please forgive me" Buffy said  
walking in from another room. Cordelia glanced at the blond plainfaced girl  
who stood before in a printed dress and holding her hands in front of her like  
a schoolgirl. "Oh give me a break just make sure it dosen't happen again."  
Cordelia shouted sitting on the soft chair. There was a knock on the door.   
"Come in" Cordelia shouted. The old wooden door creeped open and in  
walked a man with hair down to his shoulders and a stogie in his hand.   
"Xander that isn't good for you" Buffy whined as Xander took a long breath of  
the marijuana he held in his palm. "Put that out it might affect my figure"  
Cordelia ordered. "Whatever" Xander said tossing it out side. "Hey Cor"  
Willow said walking in with a mini shirt on and also leather pants. Her red  
hair was tightly curled and she wore tons of makeup."Hey Willow" Cordelia  
said staring at the young woman with awe. "I'm back" a gruffy voice said and  
in walked Giles. "Slayer" he said scratching his half bearded face. "Why  
aren't you on patrol" he said angrily. "Sorry Watcher I was bored no one was  
attacking" she said nonchalantly. "Well get out their now" he ordered.   
"Fine" she said cooly stepping out the door and walking to a black motorcycle  
and hopping on. RRRRRah the engine screamed and came to life. She drove  
off down the road. "Giles" Buffy said softly "I couldn't find that file you were  
looking for about the vampires in the area." He looked at her and yelled  
"Look harder you spoiled brat". "Whatever" Xander said passing out on the  
floor. Willow walked over and kissed the 35 year old. "Hey babe" he said  
grabbing her around the waste. "Hey guys" Oz snorted walking in the door  
wearing his extra highwater pants and pocket protector. "I hu hu found the  
file you were looking for" he snorted again handing the file to the man  
named Giles. "Can't you see I'm busy" Giles barked causing Oz to drop the  
folder and cover his face with his hands. "I'm an idiot" he repeated over and  
over. "Well idiot pick up the papers and go put them in my study." Giles said  
motioning toward the study door and then pulling Willow close and kissing  
her again. "Hey don't light up in here" Giles screamed grabbing Xander and  
throwing him through the door. "Aah" Xander said as he hit the porch and  
rolled. "Now where were we" he said leading Willow into his bedroom.  
  
Cordelia pulled the bike to a screeching halt outside of the abandoned  
warehouse. She looked at the deserted old hanging wooden door and soon   
began to miss the warmth of the watcher's house. He could be such a dick  
about certain things she thought as she pulled out a stake and walked towards  
the door. She looked cautiously around the lot as she sneaked slowly but  
surely toward the beaten moth hole filled door. She got to it and using all her  
force kicked the door open and stared inside. At the noise about 5 vampires  
sitting around a table jumped up and ran at her. She quickly braced herself  
for some kind of pain and then looked up prepared to do battle with the  
spawns of Satan. Summoning all her strength she grabbed the first one and  
staked while jumping out of the way before they could even reach her. The  
second time she was not so lucky and had to kick the vampire out of the way  
after dispatching the second. She quickly turned around and finished off the  
last two only receving small cuts and bruises. "Are you okay?" she heard a  
voice say and turned around to see a man clad in black move swiftly towards  
her as she lay helpless on the ground exhausted from the slaying. "Angel"  
she cried and jumped up and ran to the vampire supposedly turned good.  
"Cordy" he said using his pet name for her. "Are you alright?" he repeated  
touching a wound on her face. "Yeah just your routine slaying" she giggled  
laughing stupidly at her own joke."Well as long as you are okay" he said  
kissing her. "You're pretty strange" she said looking up at her dream man.  
She said "Look I'll see you tommorow I have got to go for now Giles is waiting" she said  
turning and walking back through the door that she entered and got on her bicycle. "Bye"  
she waved and drove off.  
  
"I'm home mom" Cordelia said throwing her bag on the ground and stepping into the  
small cramped trailer and yelling to her mom that she was home. "Ew you're  
home" Spike her 8 year old brother said pusing her out of the way. "Get out  
of here creep" she said walking to her small room she shared with her  
pessimistic yet darling brother. Ever since their father had left them about 6  
years ago they had been forced to live a very poor and without many  
possesions filled life. She had learned to adapt though and spent most of her  
time at her friends houses,slaying, or at Giles. "I'm exahusted" she said. She  
let herself fall backwards upon the bed and then closed her eyes. "I have the  
crappiest,strange, and best life all at the same time" she thought. Her thoughts  
were interupted by a sudden breaking of glass. She snapped her eyes open  
and looked towards her bedroom window. She was shocked to see a  
bloodthirsty creature of the night standing there. In other words a vampire.  
She threw the covers off of herself and jumped to her feet. She grabbed the  
old moth eaten chair next to the bed and slammed it on the ground breaking  
off one of the chair legs. She p 


End file.
